In the prior art, a print device may print a paper to be printed using some print parameters for a better print effect, for example, rasterizing parameters used for rasterizing in a print process.
In a print device supporting double-sided printing, the same print parameters are typically used for the front and the back to be printed in double-sided printing on a paper to be printed. In the double-sided printing process, firstly the front of the paper to be printed is printed, and then the paper to be printed is inverted by an inverter, and the back of the paper to be printed is printed.
However high temperature may arise in the printing process, and particularly after the front of the paper to be printed is printed, the back of the paper to be printed is printed in a high-temperature environment, and since a physical medium constituting the paper to be printed may physically vary to some extent in the high-temperature environment so that with the same print parameters in use, a print effect of printing the back of the paper to be printed in the high-temperature environment may significantly differ from a print effect of printing the front of the paper to be printed in a non-high-temperature environment, thus failing to satisfy a print demand of a paper to be printed for which a high print quality is required.